


Birthday Gift

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been waiting a long time for his body slave and now that he has him, he can't wait to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

Of all the gifts Jensen received for his thirteenth birthday, this was the one that held the most potential. Sure, the new game system was likely to be fun, and he’d been asking for the home theater set for a while, but this? It was the very gift he’d been waiting for as far back as he could remember. His older brother had been given a body slave when he turned fifteen, which was the customary age, but Jensen had begged and pleaded and finally his parents had caved.

Now Jensen simply couldn’t wait for the last of his party guests to leave, thinking of the man waiting up in his bedroom. As soon as he was given permission by his parents he was jogging quickly up the three flights to his bedroom suit, shoving open the double doors and kicking them quickly shut behind him.

His body slave’s name was Jared and he was crazy taller. Like, taller then Jensen’s dad and brother. He was also pretty skinny with really smooth tan skin and hair that was almost kind of golden. Jensen had spent the last few years looking at people, learning about them and their bodies, online and in books and everywhere he could. Jensen was just curious like that. He’d never seen someone quiet as gorgeous as this man in front of him here.

“Hello,” Jensen said quietly to keep from startling his slave, smiling when the man turned to look at him with wide hazel eyes.

Josh’s body slave was female and Jensen had spent many nights listening to his big brother brag about all the amazing sex he was having. But Jensen had never been that interested in the female body and he wasn’t all that sure how he felt about having a lot of amazing sex all the time. He wanted to take his time with his slave, learn all about his body, _explore_.

“My name is Jensen.” Stepping forward, Jensen shrugged out of the stupid suit coat his mother had made him wear to his party and laid it over the desk chair. “You probably knew that though. What’s yours?”

The man ducked his head down so that pretty hair fell in his eyes, his hands hung loosely at his sides and his shoulders were guarded and tense. As tradition, he only wore loose black draw string pants, no shirt, and Jensen shifted just a little closer.

“Did you hear me?” He asked quietly when the slave didn’t answer, didn’t even look up at him. “Don’t you have a name?”

That got the slave to look up, his eyes going wide for just a moment and Jensen smiled at the little furrow that happened between his brows before he answered. “My name is Jared, Master.”

Jensen scoffed and shook his head, walking slowly around Jared’s body to inspect the curves of muscles across his chest and back. Unable to help himself, Jensen reached out and trailed his fingers along Jared’s body as he moved, shaping those muscles with gentle sweeps. “Please call me Jensen or Jen, Jared. Master makes me feel like my Dad and that’s not so cool.”

He laughed but Jared merely nodded and ducked his head down again. As Jensen rounded to his front, the air seemed to catch in Jared’s chest, causing the man’s breath to hitch. A small smile played across Jensen’s lips and he drifted his fingers up, exploring the curve of Jared’s pecs, letting his finger tips graze along Jared’s nipple. When something like a shudder moved down Jared’s body at the touch Jensen pressed just a little harder, rolling the nipple over and over under his fingers until it hardened.

There was a flush of color crawling across Jared’s chest, up his neck, and staining his cheeks. Jensen grinned, pleased with himself, and leaned forward to snake his tongue out and flick it over the hardened nipple. When Jared gasped Jensen almost laughed with glee. “You like that then? It feels good when my tongue is on your skin?”

“Mas- Jensen. I don’t... are you supposed to...” Jared shifted uncertainly from foot to foot. He didn’t step away but Jensen could tell he was unsure about finding any sort of pleasure from this.

It caused Jensen’s brows to rise and he straightened up, letting his hands drift down Jared’s chest and over the soft cotton of his pants. “It’s not like you don’t know what you were bought for. What’s the matter? You think I’m too young for you?”

“You’re just a child,” Jared whispered in a rush and for just a moment his eyes met Jensen’s. Then he seemed to realize how he’d spoken back to his Master and he dropped his gaze quickly back to the floor.

Jensen sighed and trailed his fingers in swirling patterns down Jared’s chest, watching with a wave of delight as Jared seemed to unconsciously move up into him. “I’m _not_ a kid. Today was my thirteenth birthday. I’m a teenager now, a young adult if it makes you feel better.” Jared didn’t look very convinced and Jensen sighed before leaning forward, trailing his nose up the center of Jared’s firm chest. “Besides, my parents bought _you_ knowing exactly what I would be using you for. I want to learn every inch of your body. Now. Get naked.”

It was enough of an order Jared clearly had no choice but to obey, even if he still looked just a little reluctant. His thumbs hooked under the hem of his pants and he pushed slowly down, letting the material drop to pool at his feet and stepping free from it. The bottom half of Jared’s body was just gorgeous as the top half. His legs seem to stretch impossibly long down to the floor, calves nicely rounded with muscle, hipbones jutting out prominently, and a thick, long, already half hard cock.

A smirk tugged at Jensen’s lips. Jared could protest all he wanted but his arousal was obvious and it brought a flush of color across his cheeks, heat pulsing instantly through every inch of his much slighter form. “So. Just a kid huh?”

With that he reached out and trailed his finger along the underside of Jared’s cock, watching as it continued to fill and lengthen at his touch. The softest of little moans rose through Jared and he tried to stifle by biting on his lip but Jensen’s heart fluttered in response. Outside of watching his own body reacting, Jensen had never seen a cock harden like this. He couldn’t tear his gaze away and as continued the slow trace of lines and ridges Jared simply hardened further.

“Wow,” Jensen whispered, wetting his lips and staring for a few minutes longer before he finally tore his gaze back up at Jared. The slave’s cheeks were flushed, his teeth dug hard into his bottom lip, the slightest grimace on his face like he hated himself for the way his body was reacting. “Sit down on my bed.”

“But I-”

“I _said_ , sit down,” Jensen snapped, glaring at Jared for just a moment before turning away and starting in on his clothing. He didn’t turn back to see if Jared was following his orders as he undressed, laying everything over his desk chair to take care of in the morning. For a moment he glanced at the small stack of _other_ presents he’d received earlier and he considered putting them in their proper places but how could he possibly ignore the best gift who was - hopefully - waiting on his bed.

When he was naked he turned back to the bed Jared was sitting just along the edge and Jensen caught just a moment of his gaze before he looked away. The flush on the slave’s cheeks deepened and Jensen watched as his cock twitched. It had Jensen’s stomach fluttering and he stepped quickly forward, spreading his legs and crawling up to sit on Jared’s lap.

“Oh god,” Jared whispered, instantly biting down on his lip. Apparently he was still learning how to keep some thoughts to himself or something. Normally a Master wouldn’t be too pleased with a slave that spoke back but Jensen kind of liked it. Within reason. There was no way he was letting Jared get away with not doing anything.

“Don’t worry Jared, I just want to get a little familiar with your body. There won’t be any fucking tonight. I want that, obviously, but we’ve got plenty of time.” Jensen reasoned, trailing his fingers along Jared’s shoulders and neck.

“F-fucking?” Jared almost gasped and just barely squirmed under Jensen’s weight on his thighs. “You want... but. You’re... you’re so...”

“Please don’t call me a kid again. Seriously. Do I really act like a child to you?” Jensen rolled his eyes and let his fingers drift down to circle Jared’s nipples slowly.

Jared choked on a moan and his hands lifted to plant over Jensen’s hips and keep him from squirming any closer. “Tiny. You’re _small_ Mas- Jensen. I’ll hurt you. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll make sure I’m plenty stretched out before that time comes.” Jensen reasoned easily and shrugged, thumbing across Jared’s nipples until they both hardened and Jared let out another of those forcefully restrained moans.

Before Jared could protest any further Jensen shoved him back and dropped down with him to sprawl over his chest. He closed his lips around Jared’s nipple and sucked slowly, dragging his teeth along the nub and rocking his already aching cock forward as Jared moaned. A large hand, long fingers, came up to cup over the back of his head and for a moment Jensen thought he’d be pushed away - which wouldn’t have made him all that pleased - but Jared simply held him there instead.

Jensen took his time tasting his way along Jared’s chest. The skin was kind of addicting. Warm and fresh, smooth and silky beneath his lips and tongue. And the way Jared moved in slow twists and writhes was kind of perfect. Jensen felt weirdly powerful and he grinned against Jared’s hipbone in between tracing the contours with his tongue.

“Shouldn’t I-” Jared gasped and combed his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “P-please you, Master? Jensen? I should...”

“Oh trust me, this is very pleasing.” Jensen pushed up long enough to grin at Jared, rolling his hips down against Jared’s thigh to show his slave just how hard his cock was. “I think I want to taste your cock tonight though. It _is_ my birthday after all. And on my birthday I should get whatever I want.”

With that Jensen slid off the edge of the bed to kneel between Jared’s legs and leaned down. He caught the musky scent of Jared’s arousal, unable to name the spicy sweet combination that belonged to his slave. Jensen moaned softly as his tongue slid out between his lips and dragged from base to tip, circling all those little ridges he’d felt with his fingers before. Jared moaned so loudly it echoed around them and Jensen laughed in giddy pleasure, more pleased with himself than he could admit to.

Having never been able to taste someone in this way before, Jensen took his time to taste along every inch of his slave’s rock hard cock. His tongue laved over the forming drop of pre-come over and over, gathering up the bittersweet slick and memorizing the way it spread across his tongue. It was delicious in the strangest of ways and Jensen wanted to spend forever sucking along Jared’s flesh.

As his head began a slow bob, mouth stretching wider to suck Jared down even further, his fingers lifted to roll along Jared’s heavy ball sac. It was definitely bigger than his own, maybe silkier or something. Jensen popped his lips off Jared’s cock and ducked down, sucking one fleshy ball between his lips and then the other. On the bed Jared let out a low groan and nearly thrust up into Jensen’s mouth, obviously unable to hide his pleasure.

“You’re never felt pleasure like this before have you?”Jensen asked as he pulled back, panting against Jared’s balls. “Tell me that I’m the first to make you feel this way.”

Jared’s fingers drifted through Jensen’s hair, another moan vibrating along his chest as he struggled to answer. “N-never. Jensen. Oh god, please. I need...”

Pushing up to stare down at Jared’s flushed features, Jensen bit his bottom lip around a pleased smile. Jared was so gorgeous, so much older, and the fact that Jensen could reduce him to begging was kind of amazing. “Want you to come all over my face,” Jensen said in an excited whisper as he curled his fist around the base of Jared’s cock and slowly started stroking him.

Apparently Jensen said the magic in words. In the next moment Jared’s hips stuttered up, thick ropes of come spraying from the head of his cock. Jensen aimed it, closing his eyes and savoring the hot white splashes landing across his cheeks, over his brow, painting his lips. He continued to milk Jared through the last of his release, tongue slipping out to glide over his lips and gather up the come lingering there.

“Jesus,” Jared panted and collapsed down on the bed, his fingers slipping from Jensen’s hair.

With a bright grin jensen clambered back up on the bed and dropped to Jared’s side. His cock was practically throbbing by this point and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Working quickly, Jensen stroked over his overheated skin, staring greedily down at Jared’s flushed body.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Jensen mumbled and moaned as his orgasm flared hard forward. He came all over Jared’s chest, aiming his cock to try and hit Jared’s nipples. His slave was openly staring now, that flush on his cheeks back in full force, and Jensen shuddered with the last of his orgasm.

“You know,” Jensen murmured a few moments later as he dropped down and began licking up his come from Jared’s body. The taste was different from his own and Jensen smiled softly. “I think this thing between us is gonna be awesome. Now, let’s sleep.”

Jared blinked up at him, stilling looking a little dazed as Jensen shifted around to grab a tissue and clean off his face. “Where-” Jared coughed, cleared his throat and tried again. “Where should I sleep?”

With a laugh Jensen tossed the tissue into the trash and twisted around to yank at his blanket. “In my bed. Obviously.”

Jared stared at him with wide eyes and Jensen laughed once more.

~~

“This is my garden.” Jensen tipped his head back to soak in the sunshine and grinned, letting his gaze drop over to Jared. His slave still looked pretty hesitant, unable or unwilling to enjoy himself, even if they’d spent more than a week together now getting to know one another.

Sure, most of that time had been in his bedroom and Jared didn’t always seem that into things but he always came, he always looked like he enjoyed himself, and Jensen thought maybe he was coming around. Maybe.

“I mean, it’s the entire family’s really but I’m the only one who comes out here. I’ve planted everything, pick it all out, arranged it.” Jensen shrugged and let his arm bump against Jared’s, hoping the slave would take his hand. He wanted Jared to like him and not just because he kind of had to. Well he didn’t really have to, as he kept proving by looking like every moment they spent together was something like rape pleasure. If such a thing were possible.

“You planted them?” Jared asked quietly, glancing toward Jensen with slightly narrowed eyes. He obviously didn’t believe Jensen and well, that probably wasn’t too far off base.

After all, Jensen lived the kind of life where everything was handed to him, servants for any need he could possibly have. That didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t capable of doing things on his own and he scoffed and slid his arms over his chest, pouting down at the ground. “ _Yes_ I planted them. Is it really that hard to accept that I’m capable of doing things with my own two hands?”

Jared huffed a laugh that surprised Jensen enough to have his arms dropping and his eyes lifting up to the slave. “No, Jensen, it’s really not that hard to accept. You’re... quite skilled with your hands.”

That sure sounded a lot like Jared complimenting him and Jensen grinned, reaching out to snag Jared’s hand and tug him further into the garden, slipping through the opening of the hedge maze he’d been so insistent upon them having. Of course, he didn’t do all the trimming to ensure the maze stayed nice and neat but he designed it all so that was something.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re complaining about that though,” Jensen pointed out as they disappeared through the maze, stepping out into the middle where they were surrounded on all sides by green. Jensen dropped Jared’s hand and turned to him, slow smile growing on his lips. “Come on Jared, fess up, you _love_ how skilled I am with my hands.”

As he nodded toward Jared the slave reached up to curl his fingers around the hem of his shirt. Despite whatever protests Jared often voiced, Jensen had already trained him well. “Jensen... we’re outside.”

“You’re always so good at stating the obvious.” Jensen rolled his eyes and stepped forward, curling his hands over Jared’s already hardening cock through his pants and rubbing softly. Jensen insisted Jared keep a shirt on though most body slaves wore only their casual light cloth pants. Only Jensen knew just how gorgeous Jared was and he’d seen the looks others gave him, Jensen was not interested in sharing. “Tell me Jared. I wanna hear you say it.”

A soft moan fell from Jared’s lips, his hips rocking up into the slow roll of Jensen’s hand over his rapidly hardening cock. Jared’s strong hands lifted and dropped on Jensen’s shoulders, one sliding up into his hair and fisting softly. “Jen... why out here? Can’t we go to your room?”

Jensen frowned, considering his slave for a moment then stepping back so Jared’s hands fell from him. The slave’s eyes grew wide, maybe a little more uncertain than usual, but Jensen wasn’t going to reassure him. He was tired of his slave being so hesitant about everything. Jensen was going to take what he wanted and Jared was just going to have to sit there and take it.

“Get naked,” Jensen said almost flatly and turned from Jared, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small packet of lube and begin shedding his own clothing. Pleasure was already crawling up through him, even if Jared was being a squirmy little pussy about things, and he listened intently to the soft sound of Jared undressing.

The silence lingered between them, Jensen taking his time laying his folded clothes to the side then opening the packet of lube. He could hear Jared’s breath increasing, coming in short pants, and Jensen bit his lip around a smirk. Clearly Jared was affected just by seeing his naked body and that meant a lot.

“Jensen?” Jared asked several minutes later, the uncertainty clear in his voice.

“Sit down on the grass,” Jensen instructed, finally turning to face Jared. His slave was already completely hard, his body flushed, and Jensen stepped forward as Jared sat.

“What are we-”

“Stop talking Jared.” Jensen stepped over Jared’s legs, spreading his own so he was low enough his cock was just about even with Jared’s mouth. Biting down on his lip, Jensen inched a little and stretched one arm behind himself to circle his slicked fingers around his hole. “Open your mouth. I want to make you taste me.”

Jared’s lips instantly parted with a gasp and Jensen snagged the opportunity, rocking his hips forward and letting the head of his cock graze across Jared’s full bottom lip. As Jared’s hands lifted to curl around his hipbones and draw him just a little closer, Jensen worked two fingers up into his body. The heat of Jared’s mouth closed around him, sucking him even deeper and Jensen’s head tipped back in a moan.

“Oh god yes Jared, your mouth.” Jensen’s free hand threaded back through Jared’s hair and he held tightly, rocking back onto his fingers and forward into Jared’s mouth. It was more pleasure than he’d felt in the last week combined and that was really saying a lot. “Gonna. Gonna fuck myself, on your cock. Wanna be buried in me? Do you want me Jared?”

“Jensen,” Jared groaned as his lips lifted from Jensen’s cock then sank back down, the slave once more refusing to directly answer Jensen’s question, admit just how much he wanted Jensen.

That was probably why Jensen finally snapped in the end. He pulled his cock free of Jared’s mouth and quickly kneeled over his slave’s thighs, only stopping long enough to slip a third finger up into his body. It wasn’t the first time he’d fingered himself as he played with Jared, explored his body, but this would be the first time he finally took that cock in him like he so badly wanted too.

“You gotta tell me you want it,” Jensen insisted quietly, using his free hand to stroke the remaining lube over Jared’s rock hard cock. “Tell me you want to be in me Jared. Please? Please, I want you to want me.”

“What?” Jared whispered, blinking at Jensen through lust hazed eyes. He shook his head after a moment and swallowed loud enough Jensen heard it. “Jen. I- I. Of course I want you, okay? I want my fucking cock buried so deep in you that I can _see_ it. I want you moaning and writhing and twisting while I fuck you. Okay? That what you want to hear?”

A slow grin tugged at Jensen’s lips and he pulled his fingers free, dropping the other hand from Jared’s cock and wiping both hands on the grass at either side of his body. “Yes. That’s exactly what I want to hear.”

With that his hands came to Jared’s shoulders and he pushed up, reaching down beneath him to grasp Jared’s cock at the base and guiding his body forward. The first initial pressure of Jared’s cock splitting him open was better than Jensen ever could have imagined. He’d always wondered what it would be like, this heat stretching him open, and Jensen was pretty sure he was already addicted.

“God, Jared. So... oh Jared,” Jensen gasped, shuddering as he tried to keep from simply dropping down on Jared’s cock. The slave’s hands held his sides, controlling the slow drop of his small frame, and their lips came together in a slow brush.

Jensen loved kissing Jared, it always made him feel amazing, like his skin was tingling and Jared was trying to taste every inch of him with the sweep of his tongue. The slave’s cock finally buried the rest of the way up in him and Jensen sat on Jared’s thighs, shuddering with thick waves of pleasure as their lips moved together. Jared was moaning into the kiss as Jensen’s body clenched and unclenched, adjusting to the stretch.

“Gotta move,” Jensen finally tore back from the kiss with a gasp and pushed up, lifting off Jared’s cock and dropping heavily back down. He hadn’t anticipated the way it would feel, Jared’s burning cock thrusting up into him, and he called out loudly with pleasure. Jensen let his fingers pinch and roll over Jared’s nipples as he ducked forward, pressing his lips to Jared’s ear lobe. “Fuck me Jared. _Please_.”

Something like a growl rose in Jared and in the next moment the slave’s hands gripped his body hard enough it almost hurt. In one swift motion Jared flipped them, rolling Jensen hard back onto the grass and pulling completely from him. Their eyes met for just a moment and Jensen silently lifted his thin legs and wrapped them around Jared’s waist.

With another deep moan Jared thrust hard forward, his hips slapping against Jensen’s over and over, his pace holding fast and sharp. Jensen clutched at Jared’s shoulders and rocked his body up, taking Jared in deeper and moaning impossibly loud as the next thrust slammed hard right up against his prostate. “Touch me,” Jensen gasped, already feeling his orgasm so close to the edge. He would have to build up more stamina but he trusted Jared to help him in that department.

“Fuck. You’re too much,” Jared growled and somehow managed to work a hand between them. His hand felt impossibly large around Jensen’s cock, stroking in time with each of those brutal fucks downward, and everything in Jensen tightened and pulsed out.

Jensen called out Jared’s name as he came, spine twisting up off the ground, fingers tugging at his slave’s hair until their lips could crash together. In the next moment Jensen could feel Jared’s release filling him up, the heat so much more intense as Jared continued short fucks forward to bury it deeper within him.

That was absolutely the best thing Jensen had ever experienced. “We are _so_ videotaping that next time,” Jensen muttered into the kiss, fingers dragging through Jared’s hair in a tender stroke.

Jared groaned and pulled free from Jensen’s body, collapsing to the side. “Has anyone ever told you, you’re the kinkiest thirteen year old alive?”

“Jared.” Jensen sighed and rolled to prop up on his elbow, slowing smirking at his body slave and letting his hand drop hard over a firm chest. “You really haven’t seen anything yet.”


End file.
